gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SokkaZukoAang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buck Tylan Williams " Zeke " page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 21:01, January 23, 2011 Ahoy Welcome to the wikia!!! Simon Treasurehawk I rock Thank you mate! Thanks Response CWA Wiki? you mean HCW WIKI? or Star Wars Games Wiki? Captain Jim Logan 19:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) CWA wiki Clone Wars Adventures Wiki Role Hey Foul! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Plot Mate, it's not my page. Its John's. I was editing it Rofl! Re: Who's is it It tis John Breasly's Please stop Please stop making these 1 sentance pages, they will be made stubs and deleted.Im not trying to Threaten you, im just warning you about what some admin will do. Captain Jim Logan 21:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Your pages are fine. You can use them to link to other pages. I won't delete them.Btw, Jim is not a admin so he can't tell you what to do. 21:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude Hey Zeke! I'm trying to get online but it's having to load the tutortial, etc. (Sunday) P.S. Post your stories to fanfiction, like me, and I read them all, and um... I sound like a damsel in distress, please don't do that :P Love, Keira Re: Story Ok, well, you can do whatever to your story cause it's yours, just be sure to not make me a damsel xD Other than that, it's all good :D OOH, and include a lil' "special" moments xD Love, Keira P.S. I know I missed Mardi Gras :( I'll try to be on soon, it's just I got ALOT of work and it's driving me nuts! "Special moments = um... well I can't say it on here :P figure it out xD Sig What do you want it to look like? Font. Size. Color. Links. Re: I'm Fed Up All I said was "Stolen name" because you were using copyrighted names as your own. COPYRIGHTED, owned by a company. And simply because I point out you're stealing names, you throw a tantrum at me. Acknowledge I was checking the recent changes, and I saw "Sauron's Blade", which caught my eye. The same thing goes to your formerly named "Mandalorian Islands", they all caught my eye because I didn't expect such names on a Pirates Online Wiki. I am not stalking your edits, the names you're stealing just catch my attention. --''Shade'' 00:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If I am to help this wiki out, I will give constructive criticism. That goes for everyone.--''Shade'' 00:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) In this case, my constructive criticism is stop stealing names.--''Shade'' 00:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, you will not delete my messages. That is not allowed.--''Shade'' 00:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig I finished it! Type Smasho/Sig with around it. Foul, Please do not get mad if someone points something out. If I hear a couple more complaints, you will get a strike. 01:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) "Leaving pages alone". When you make a page on this Wiki, it is a normal system for users to send FEEDBACK in the comments. All Shade Link did was say that you stole a name. That is ok. It's ok for him to say that, and also ok for you to copy names, if you did. But "Leave my pages alone" is a threat that I dislike. If you don't want people commenting on your pages, I suggest you go to a private site, and not a place where people are suppose to comment and edit. 02:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I just wanted to let you know. I'm not going to give you a warning, strike, ban, or anything. I just thought you should know some of the things about making a page, and possibly stop this argument between you and Shade Link. 14:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature *~>Keira Kinover-Mar<~* in green Ok. I finished the Sig! The code is Keira/Sig with around it. Pleasure doing buisness with you! Picture Uh, that pic was off my school's computer, this one is from mine. P.S. I'm getting online :) Hey :) I'm on my school's computer, and I MIGHT get on today, I dunno. Hope to see ya soon :) P.S. I REALLY enjoyed yesterday ;)